owoshis_njt_eliminationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramsey
Personality Ramsey is probably one of the more quiet characters. He often lives in his friend Ramsey Route 17 shadow. He usally lets his bff be do the talking as he is not much of a talker. However is very emotionaly unstable as he cannot be on his game without his bff present Description Ramsey is a character from BCL and MAL Elimination. He is known for being best friends with Ramsey Route 17. Episode History - BCL Elimination In Episode 1, he came in 9th in the Kahoot, with 655 points. His team earned less points in the challenge and he faced elimination. In Episode 2, he was safe with 1 vote. His team made better crops and he was safe. In Episode 3, his team won the trivia game, and he was safe again. In Episode 4, his team's umbrella failed to stand up to lightning and he faced elimination. In Episode 5, he got no votes. His team did better in surviving the tornado, and he was safe. In Episode 6, his team received a worse rating on their video, and he faced elimination. In Episode 7, he was safe with 3 votes. He was safe due to unbalanced teams. In Episode 8, it was revealed that he lost 4 points after receiving 4 points. This put him in 4th, but he was safe. In Episode 9, he was the 7th person to find a cattail. This bumped him all the way down to 7th, and he faced elimination. In Episode 10, he was safe with 2 votes. There was no elimination due to a rejoin. In Episode 11, he faced auto-elimination due to his point total. In Episode 12, he was safe with 2 votes. He was the first person out of the Blind Taste Test, and he fell to last place. This put him up for elimination. This was also the elimination in which he lost his best friend. In Episode 13, he was eliminated with 21 votes, which, at the time, was a record. Episode History - MAL Elimination In Episode 1, his team won the trivia challenge and he was safe. In Episode 2, he portrayed Wesmont in the BCL Portrayal challenge. His team lost, and he was up for elimination. In Episode 3, he received no votes. His team won the trivia challenge and he was safe. In Episode 4, it was revealed that Ramsey "died" in the challenge. But due to Waldwick and Ho-Ho-Kus surviving, his team was safe. In Episode 5, his team lost in the Time Warp race challenge, and he was up for elimination. In Episode 6, he was safe with 2 votes. He was knocked off the Ferris Wheel by Ramsey Route 17. His team lost after Mahwah fell off. In Episode 7, he was safe with 5 votes. He portrayed Beachmont in the BL Elimination Portrayal Challenge. His team did better and he was safe. In Episode 8, his team lost the surfing challenge, and he was up for elimination. In Episode 9, he was safe with 3 votes. He was sent away by Lyndhurst in the fighting challenge, but his team was saved when Ramsey Route 17 did "omae wa mou shinderu." In Episode 10, he faced auto-elimination due to unbalanced teams. In Episode 11, he was safe with 4 votes. There was no elimination due to a rejoin. In Episode 12, it was revealed that he lost 14 points for accumulating 14 votes. This put him in 4th, but he was safe. In Episode 13, he dropped out of the River Survival Challenge in 6th Place. He stayed in 4th Place and was once again safe. This was also the episode where he lost his best friend. In Episode 14, he came 6th in the Number Guessing Challenge. This made him drop down to 5th Place, and he faced elimination. In Episode 15, he was eliminated with 24 Votes. Voting History - BCL Elimination Voting History - MAL Elimination